Talk:Ted and Robin/@comment-4821842-20130527031220/@comment-85.238.175.194-20130529221436
what i am doing here? this is the comment section of a wikia page where you can share your opinion isnt it? you dont like my take on for the ending you guys are holding out for? because thats it in a nutshell. fun fact about your little theory about ted, you couldnt be more wrong. his best friends got engaged and he decided he wants that too. that is the point where everything goes wrong for him, he goes on his quest to find "true love" with the thought in mind "i need to be married". the idea of being married is more important to him then the actual person he is with. victorias and robins observations about him during season 7 were dead on, robin is much bigger in his world then he realised at the time, and he is in fact full of crap. he says he is looking for "the one" but he is always chasing the wrong women, with robin being his prime example of that. a few episodes ago he spoke about falling in love with a freckle or a certain way a girl pronounces a word, without knowing the actual person behind that, no wonder it took this retard 8 years of heartbreak to find someone, his idea of love is simply not placed in reality. oh and ted being the most "clean cut guy" ever? seriously??? he dosent give a care in the world about other people in is quest for "true love". he dosent have a problem with ruining other peoples happiness for relationships that are doomed from the get go. in his quest over the years he did (only a few examples here): make out with a married women, destroy a marriage, had no problem with throwing his best friends job under a bus (that he used to get him the job that took him in the possition to do so), defriended/made homeless/refused to speak to robin for months just because she dosent love him anymore (compare that to barney who she rejected much more cruely), stole a bride on her wedding day during a giant freak out. and to top that off, after the first time he acted truly selfless in his adault life (the final page) he immediatly regrets it. he never did anything out of selflessness, he always expects something in return. and dont get me started about symphonie of illumination, he made an awsome ligtshow yes but only to declare his love a few episodes later. but he tends to do the right thing when it really matters, thats why he will fulfill his job as best man. and yes we already know that since barney and ted are still the best of friends in 2015, there is only so much even the strongest friendship can survive, stealing your best friends bride is not on the table. we have seen footage post ceremony at the reception, we asked ourselfs "why is he sitting all alone at the train station" we got our answer in the season 8 finale. barney is a immature perv, that treats women poorly (the bimbos, not the one he actually loves), is a lying manipulative bastard. he is a sex addict with abandonment issues, thats why he did what he did. that being said, he is very charming and a really funny guy and also incredibly loyal to his friends and family and the one woman he loves, even though he is not the most sensitive guy around. and to that bet, we know that it takes something serious for him to pay up, like a wedding. marshall being unbeatable at games yes, but thats not a game, thats the life (within the show of course). and ted dosent end up with robin is a relationship question, with lily being the expert on that. marshall tried to manipulate it, he tried to push his best friend towards the wrong women during the final page (and seemed to have forgoten what barney did for him, getting lily back). but 2030 marshall lost that bet. himym is about the journey, not the destination. the destination was set from the get go with ted finding the love of his life (who is NOT aunt robin). every reasonable person knows that ted/robin is not happening from THE PILOT episode of the show. but the problem with you shipper guys is that you would basically deny the existence of the sun, despite seeing it for yourself in order to keep your little head canon intact. oh and anubis, how about team delusional vs team reasonable? end of rant and i am really sorry for the industrial equipment and oxygen thief stuff, that was inexcusable. i am ashamed of myself...